These tubular articles are usually made on so-called double-cylinder machines, that is machines having two opposing coaxial cylinders with symmetrical and transferable needles that can be engaged alternately by the so-called sliders of first one then the other cylinder, thereby forming "rib" fabric, that is, fabric with face and reverse stitches for at least a cuff or the like.